The major interest reflected in the study is in bringing humanness into the profession of nursing and providing educational programs that foster the behaviors necessary in accomplishment of this goal. Empathy is believed to be a primary component in this humanizing process. At the present time, data on the validity of instruments purporting to measure empathy are scarce and somewhat questionable; a valid empathy instrument remains the first important step. This investigation, therefore, will use three procedures to study construct validity: (1) Campbell and Fiske's (1959) multitrait-multimethod matrix; (2) Factor analysis; and (3) Predicted differences among different groups.